Promenons-Nous dans les Bois
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: Il fait très chaud à Hyrule. Les méchants en souffrent autant que les gentils, et c'est pour ça que Ganondorf et compagnie ont décidé d'aller se baigner dans un lac lointain. Mais, bien malheureusement, le voyage qui devait les mener à leur destination ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévu...
1. Une Chaleur Embêtante

_Bien le bonjour, mes chers concitoyens ! Me revoici pour poster une nouvelle fiction ! Pas de panique, il n'y aura pas d'attente intolérable entre ces chapitres comme pour quelques de mes fictions (j'ai honte, j'ai honte). _

_Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite dans la cadre de la Gazette de Puissance-Zelda, un hebdomadaire dont je suis l'auteur. L'idée était de poster un chapitre chaque semaine pour apporter un petit plus, et j'ai réussi à tenir les délais, ce dont je suis assez fière. En tout cas, voilà. Je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, pour garder un semblant de régularité et de suspense, quand même. _

_Cette fiction a été corrigée, vous ne craignez rien._

_Ma foi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une Chaleur Embêtante**

L'été avait débuté à Hyrule. Difficile de ne pas manquer ce début pour le moins… brutal.

Les températures avaient été douces ces dernières semaines. L'air frais venait chatouiller les narines des Hyliens tandis que le soleil bombardait les terres de ses doux rayons, une ambiance encore printanière qui avait basculé trois jours plus tôt. En effet, le vent avait disparu et une chaleur étouffante s'était installée. Il était impossible de rester en plein soleil tant la température était insupportable et, même à l'ombre, l'on voyait les effets de cette soudaine canicule qui avait pris au dépourvu tout le monde.

Et quand on dit tout le monde, c'était vraiment tout le monde.

« Sérieusement… »

La plainte avait été soufflée d'un ton las et implorant. Dark Link était avachi sur un fauteuil en lin, chemise grande ouverte, dégoulinant de sueur et essayant vainement de se rafraîchir au moyen d'un éventail fabriqué main, à l'aide de quelques brindilles et d'une feuille. Il secouait frénétiquement l'objet au plus près de son visage, bien que cela ne lui procure aucune brise tellement l'air était suffocant.

« Il fait trop chaud ! se plaignit-il une énième fois.

— C'est la salle la plus fraîche de la forteresse », lui répondit une voix.

Ganondorf, imperturbable, était assis à quelques pas de là, contre le mur en pierre, un livre à la main. Relevant paresseusement la tête, l'ombre le détailla une longue minute une nouvelle fois, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : dans sa lourde armure sombre et ses bottes vraisemblablement rembourrées, le Gerudo ne semblait nullement souffrir de la chaleur, malgré les quelques perles de sueur qui scintillaient à ses tempes. Il les essuya calmement et capta enfin le regard que lui lançait son compère, tout en continuant de s'éventer.

« Comment tu fais ? demanda finalement ce dernier.

— J'ai vécu dans ce désert, je suis habitué aux chaleurs extrêmes », répondit son vis-à-vis.

Il ferma d'un mouvement sec son ouvrage et le posa à côté de lui, avant de s'éponger le front, encore.

« Mais je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu une chaleur pareille. »

Dark fit la moue, cela n'avançait pas les choses. En soupirant, sa tête retomba sur le dossier du fauteuil tandis que son interlocuteur se levait pour aller boire un peu, bien que l'eau fraîche ait déserté les terres depuis un bon bout de temps. Se rafraîchir était une chose assez ardue, et il se fit la remarque assez désagréable que venir essayer de trouver un semblant de fraicheur au plus près d'un désert et dans une forteresse composée à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents de femmes était certainement l'une des plus mauvaises idées qu'il avait eues jusqu'ici. Machinalement, il se repassa tous les endroits qu'il connaissait et qui seraient susceptibles de l'abriter de cette chaleur meurtrière.

Il eut le déclic après de longues minutes de réflexion. Comme s'il avait été monté sur un ressort, l'elfe se redressa d'un coup, arrachant un petit sursaut à Ganondorf qui revenait seulement dans la pièce.

« Allons chez Vaati ! »

Le Seigneur du Malin lui jeta un regard ennuyé tout en haussant un sourcil. Il était de notoriété publique que lui et Vaati ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, et presque chacune de leurs rencontres se soldait par un affrontement inévitable, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les autres entités maléfiques. Le fait étant que le jeune Minish refusait de voir en Ganondorf un quelconque chef et que ce dernier n'acceptait pas ce comportement. Les différents étaient donc nombreux et rien n'indiquait que cela allait s'améliorer un jour.

« Pourquoi veux-tu aller chez ce satané nain de jardin ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton plus que hargneux.

— Son manoir est suspendu dans les airs, expliqua Dark en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le fauteuil, près des nuages, il y a sûrement plus de vent et il doit faire un peu plus frais qu'ici. »

Le Gerudo se mit à réfléchir.

« C'est vrai, admit-il finalement, et un peu de fraîcheur ne serait pas de refus. »

Bien que l'ombre se doutait que cet aveu avait déchiré les cordes vocales de celui qui l'avait émis, il se réjouit : il allait enfin quitter cette chaleur !

Bondissant sur ses deux jambes, il reboutonna sa chemise et attrapa sa tunique et sa ceinture balancées non loin de là avant de suivre son compère qui s'engageait dans un dédale de couloirs. Après de longues minutes de marche, ponctuées par quelques rencontres avec des gardes Gerudo – effrayantes ces femmes-là – ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, mais également au soleil ce qui les fit ralentir de concert. La bouffée de chaleur avait été telle qu'elle avait dû engendrer un choc thermique dans leur corps. Ignorant cette sensation pour le moins désagréable, ils continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à une immense écurie située derrière la forteresse, près des exercices d'archerie, et qui abritait un imposant dragon noir. Ce dernier était vautré dans la paille, à l'ombre, langue pendante, en cherchant lui-aussi un peu d'air. La venue de son maître fit pétiller dans ses grandes prunelles bleues un espoir naissant, qui s'épanouit quand Ganondorf détacha les chaînes qui le retenaient à terre. Heureuse, la bête se redressa sur ses pattes, laissant les deux hommes monter sur son dos, et elle s'aventura dehors. Une fois sorti de l'écurie, le dragon déploya ses deux immenses ailes et s'envola dans les airs.

Dark lâcha un cri d'extase. Non pas parce que le brusque décollage lui avait soulevé le cœur, mais parce qu'il sentait sur son visage un élément si longtemps absent : le vent. Il rit aux éclats tandis qu'ils dépassaient les nuages, en quête de leur destination.

Le trajet fut court : après seulement dix malheureuses minutes, le manoir fut en vue, caché par un nuage qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Ganondorf et Dark sourirent : ils allaient enfin être au frais ! Mais une fois qu'ils eurent atterri sur l'îlot et qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le hall, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il faisait aussi chaud ici qu'à la forteresse. Leurs espoirs réduits à néant, les deux êtres maléfiques se mirent en quête de leur confrère, qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver : après avoir fait à peine trois pas, ils découvrirent le Mage du Vent étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage, haletant. Il ne daigna pas décoller la joue du sol pour voir qui arrivait, même s'il devait s'en douter.

« Je me meurs, dit-il simplement en guise de bienvenue.

— Si ça pouvait aller plus vite », rétorqua Ganondorf.

Vaati grogna, mais il préféra ne pas répondre à cette provocation.

« Le sol est froid ? demanda Dark dans un élan d'espoir.

— Légèrement. »

L'ombre n'attendit pas et se jeta littéralement au sol, savourant la fraîcheur inexistante que lui offrait le carrelage. Le Minish, quant à lui, se mit debout à contre-cœur, tout en enlevant quelques mèches trempées de son visage.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air surpris de nous voir, fit remarquer le Gerudo.

— C'est que vous n'êtes pas les premiers à arriver ici.

— Les autres sont là ?

— J'ai Xanto, Ghirahim et Veran qui sont éparpillés dans le manoir. Je suppose qu'ils espéraient, tout comme vous, trouver ici un endroit plus frais qu'en bas. Par contre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Bellum, Kimado, l'autre sorcier fêlé, et Onox a dû cuire dans son armure depuis le temps. »

Le Seigneur du Malin hocha la tête et s'essuya le front : c'est qu'il faisait vraiment chaud !

« Il faut trouver un endroit plus fraaiiis, gémit Dark encore avachi au sol.

— Si tu as des suggestions, je suis preneur », dit Vaati en secouant la tête.

Ce que l'ombre pouvait être gamine, des fois ! Le sorcier pivota et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une quelconque pique à son interlocuteur humain, quand l'elfe se redressa brusquement, yeux écarquillés. Cela semblait plus que familier au plus vieux qui avait déjà vécu ce brusque sursaut une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, et il redoutait ce qui allait en résulter.

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit le Mage du Vent, tu as une idée. »

Le concerné hocha vivement la tête, un long sourire fendait son visage.

« Si elle est aussi pourrie que la dernière, tu te la gardes, prévint Ganondorf.

— Allons au Lac Hylia ! Nous baigner ! »

Ses deux interlocuteurs s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avouèrent silencieusement que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Mais quelque chose les gênait.

« Se baigner est tentant, commença Vaati, mais à cette époque-ci de l'année, et surtout avec une chaleur pareille, le lac doit pulluler d'Hyliens, il nous sera impossible d'être tranquilles.

— Et la mer, derrière le Mont du Péril ? tenta Ganondorf.

— J'ai entendu dire que la famille royale y était, avec ses chevaliers et, bien entendu, le Héros du Temps. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre la mort d'un proche. La chaleur leur pesait et leurs petits cerveaux surmenés tentaient désespérément de trouver un autre endroit où prendre du bon temps sans être chassés ni provoqués.

« Et le lac abandonné ? »

Vaati haussa les sourcils.

« Celui qui se situe après la forêt enchantée et derrière la montagne ?

— Oui. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas.

— Ça… peut-être bien, en effet.

— Alors, on y va ? »

Dark avait levé les yeux vers Ganondorf, ce qui avait irrité au plus haut point le Minish. Ce n'était pas forcément lui le maître de cette petite expédition !

« Pourquoi pas, soupira le Seigneur du Malin, appelons les autres…

— Je m'en charge. »

Le plus jeune s'éloigna près des escaliers qui menaient aux étages.

« Qui ça intéresse d'aller se baigner dans un lac désert ? » hurla le Mage du Vent en usant ses mains comme d'un porte-voix.

L'effet fut immédiat : aussi, une Veran à moitié dénudée, un Ghirahim rouge comme une écrevisse et un Xanto égal à lui-même – c'est-à-dire avec son masque et son large manteau – apparurent aux côtés du jeune sorcier, piaffant d'impatience.

« Allons-y », souffla Ganondorf en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le dragon servit encore de moyen de transport. Tous les six installés sur son dos, les quatre nouveaux passagers étaient aux anges, avec enfin un peu d'air frais à se mettre sous la dent. Le trajet devait durer moins d'une heure, et ils pourraient très bientôt plonger dans l'eau froide pour échapper à cette canicule.

Passée la béatitude liée à la redécouverte du vent, les langues commencèrent à se délier, au grand dam de certains.

« Un peu plus d'accessoires ne feraient pas de mal à ce dragon, fit remarquer à haute voix Ghirahim qui caressait quelques écailles sombres.

— Garde tes fantasmes de mégalomane pour toi, tu veux ! rétorqua aussitôt le Gerudo.

— Si on ne peut même plus donner son avis, geignit le Monarque Démoniaque.

— Tes avis sont toujours mauvais, asséna Veran, le silence te sied mieux. »

Le démon se renfrogna alors que quelques ricanements s'élevèrent. Tout commençait bien.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de voyage, ponctuées par des discussions et les cris indignés de Ghirahim qui subissait toutes sortes de petites moqueries, la première étape apparut à leurs yeux.

« Forêt en vue ! » annonça Veran avec enthousiasme.

Des éclats de voix survoltés furent la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Ils survolèrent l'amas sombre d'où ne ressortaient que des arbres. Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait sous les branches courbées des sapins et des chênes dont on ne distinguait que les cimes, et encore. Il aurait pu y avoir une véritable armée en dessous, ils ne l'auraient même pas aperçue.

« Bien, cria Ganondorf, une fois passée la forêt, il ne restera que la montagne à franchir et on pourra enfin se ba… »

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase : une secousse ébranla le dragon qui fut subitement tiré vers le bas. La pauvre bête se démena comme elle put pour essayer de rester en l'air, battant énergiquement des ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude, mais ce fut vain. Les passagers furent brutalement éjectés, commençant une longue chute vers la forêt située juste en dessous. Avec les jambes et bras en l'air, Ganondorf, qui retombait lourdement, eut le temps d'apercevoir des sortes de lianes s'entortiller dans les pattes de son dragon avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par Ghirahim, qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Tournoyant sur lui-même, il se passa de longues secondes avant que le calvaire du Gerudo prenne fin et que le sol ne se fasse douloureusement sentir sous lui.

Bien heureusement, les branches avaient suffisamment amorti sa chute pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, et il supposa qu'il devait en être de même pour les autres. Se redressant difficilement, il leva la tête vers le trou qu'il avait fait et vit avec soulagement sa bête se dégager de l'emprise des lianes et s'éloigner à grands coups d'ailes. Il se rembrunit néanmoins : son seul moyen de transport venait de mettre les voiles, ils étaient maintenant coincés ici.

Tout en ronchonnant, le Seigneur du Malin se releva en s'époussetant avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Bon, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que la nuit tombe. Quelqu'un connait les environs ? »

On ne lui répondit pas. Excédé, Ganondorf se retourna pour asséner une remarque cinglante quand il s'immobilisa net, réalisant soudainement quelque chose.

Il était seul.


	2. Problèmes à l'Horizon

La forêt regorgeait de petites choses qui émerveillaient les sens. La flore locale était diversifiée si bien qu'à certains endroits, le parterre ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel avec ses fleurs colorées et ses buissons verdoyants. Les arbres touffus, dont les troncs étaient énormes, protégeaient le tout des rayons du soleil, ce qui lui permettait de s'épanouir pleinement. Les buissons étaient nombreux et hauts, à l'instar des haies dans un quelconque château. Certains endroits étaient caillouteux, et, si on tendait l'oreille, on entendait un cours d'eau non loin de là, un fleuve qui s'écoulait paisiblement entre la verdure et qui serpentait tout le long de la forêt. On pouvait trouver quelques fruits, tels que des fraises et des mûres, et des pommes un peu plus haut. Les animaux étaient rares, certainement tapis dans leurs terriers ou abrités dans le creux d'un arbre, mais les insectes, eux pullulaient, ce qui troublait ce tableau presque parfait.

Mais la nature n'était pas la principale préoccupation de Ganondorf.

Il parcourait vivement cette même forêt, à la recherche de ses compagnons disparus. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un quelconque attachement pour l'un d'entre eux, mais la situation l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose et il avait envie d'y remédier le plus vite possible. Tout en avançant, il écartait les branches touffues des grands buissons et criait de temps à autre un nom au hasard, des fois qu'on lui réponde. Mais il y avait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il tournait, et ses recherches s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Son agacement augmentait de minute en minute, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à ce maudit lac. Et maintenant ? Il devait retrouver les autres et, une fois tous ensemble, ils aviseraient. Parce qu'ils étaient bien partis pour passer la nuit ici.

Un bruissement attira son attention. Le Gerudo s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Il ne savait pas ce qui peuplait les environs, et bien qu'il soit le Seigneur du Malin, cela ne l'immunisait pas contre les attaques de monstres ou d'autres entités maléfiques. Il avait un certain contrôle qui avait ses limites, tout de même. Le bruissement retentit une nouvelle fois. Tous ses sens en alerte, il s'avança prudemment vers l'origine du bruit, préparant au cas où une boule d'énergie dont il avait le secret. Nouveau bruissement, mais également un éclat de voix. Une voix familière. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il baissa sa garde et avança sans crainte vers la source de ces nuisances sonores, qu'il trouva sans mal.

Ghirahim pendait à une branche, sa cape bordeaux coincée et l'étranglant à moitié, et il essayait vainement de s'en dépêtrer à grands moulinets de bras et de jambes. Il gesticulait en proférant diverses insultes et malédictions. En dessous de lui, Xanto, plié en deux et qui était vraisemblablement mort de rire. Bien que la situation soit assez cocasse, Ganondorf sentit l'exaspération monter lentement en lui.

« XANTO ! hurla le Monarque Démoniaque. Pour la dernière fois, aide-moi à descendre de là au lieu de te moquer ou tu vas amèrement le regretter ! »

Sa voix éraillée indiquait qu'il criait depuis un certain moment, et pourtant, il n'avait bénéficié d'aucune aide de son ami. Tandis que le premier continuait à gigoter, le Seigneur du Malin fit quelques pas et, à l'aide de sa magie, il détruisit la base de la branche incriminée qui retenait Ghirahim.

Ce dernier tomba en bas de l'arbre en poussant un long hurlement strident. Ganondorf se massa les tempes : et ça se proclamait Monarque Démoniaque, ça ? En tremblant, les jambes flageolantes, le démon se releva et tenta de remettre sa cape quelque peu déchirée comme il le fallait. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment arrangé pour que sa beauté fatale ne soit pas atteinte, il continua à invectiver Xanto, qui se remettait à peine de sa crise de rire.

« Espèce de sale traître, monstre sans cœur, noix mojo pourrie, moblin baveux, démon incapable, au lieu de prendre racine ici et de te moquer, tu aurais pu faire l'effort de m'aider ! J'ai dû attendre que la branche craque pour daigner enfin toucher le sol !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Les deux sursautèrent et pivotèrent vers Ganondorf, qui venait vers eux.

« Où sont les autres ? interrogea-t-il une fois devant eux.

— On n'en sait rien, répondit Xanto en haussant les épaules, on a atterri tous les deux ici, et on n'a pas bougé. On n'a pas pu. »

Un petit gloussement lui échappa et il reçu un regard des plus meurtriers de la part de son voisin.

« Il faut les retrouver avant d'envisager de s'en aller d'ici.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? geignit Ghirahim. Qui sait, la chute les a peut-être tués, ou autre chose.

— Si quelque chose de cette forêt les a tués, c'est susceptible de nous tuer aussi », répondit aigrement le Gerudo.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard où perçait un semblant d'inquiétude.

« Et si tu rappelais ton dragon ? proposa Xanto. Les arbres sont imposants, mais du ciel, on peut certainement les repérer rapidement.

— Survoler la forêt une nouvelle fois est dangereux, on pourrait se faire attaquer encore une fois. Et à l'heure qu'il est, mon dragon est déjà très loin.

— Il est d'une fidélité…

— Silence, Ghirahim. Épargne-nous tes commentaires et mettons-nous en route. »

Et ils se mirent en chemin, avec le moral plus ou moins entamé.

**...[...]...**

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Vaati tendit l'oreille. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un hurlement au loin. Un hurlement typique de Ghirahim, d'ailleurs.

« Quelqu'un a poussé un hurlement.

— J'ai rien entendu, c'était ton imagination. Le peu de vent qu'il y a doit sûrement te murmurer à l'oreille. »

Veran émit un petit bruit d'agacement et se laissa aller contre le tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle était adossée, agitant vivement sa main près de son visage.

Bien que les arbres protégeaient la forêt du soleil meurtrier d'en haut, la chaleur n'en restait pas moins étouffante, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Certains auraient pu penser que les lieux seraient frais, bien à l'abri, mais non. La chaleur s'accumulait et rendait les lieux invivables. Le Mage du Vent essuya son front trempé de sueur et se tourna vers sa compagne, qui se prélassait.

« On devrait aller à la recherche des autres, dit le Minish.

— On devrait, acquiesça de mauvaise grâce la femme, ou certainement sont-ils également à notre recherche. Ils ont plus de chance de nous trouver si on reste ici. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Consterné, Vaati observa son interlocutrice, qui n'avait pas la moindre once de compassion pour ses camarades perdus quelque part dans cette immense cambrousse.

« Tu n'as juste pas envie de bouger, constata-t-il.

— Voilà, ricana Veran. Tiens, puisque tu es si perspicace, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre le dragon et la forêt ? »

Il se mit à réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la question. Il descendit de son perchoir, un rocher immense, et il s'assit contre ce dernier. Il était légèrement frais.

— Il semblerait que cette forêt possède un semblant d'âme, je le sens. Elle a senti que des entités maléfiques passaient au-dessus d'elle et elle nous a attiré ici.

— Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir que cela arriverait ? cracha la sorcière.

— Si j'avais su que cela arriverait, on n'aurait jamais entrepris cette escapade », rétorqua son vis-à-vis avec violence.

Elle soupira bruyamment et continua à s'éventer en ignorant royalement l'autre démon. Vaati aussi soupira, tapant sa tête contre son appui de pierre. Ça allait être très long.

**...[...]...**

Dark ouvrit un œil, difficilement. La lumière était trop forte, il le referma presqu'aussitôt. Il se remua un peu, secouant ses membres endoloris et, les yeux clos, il tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements. La chaleur qu'il sentait autour de lui lui rappela que cette journée était une journée chaude, comme les autres avant. Il se rappelait être allé à la forteresse, puis chez Vaati. Et ils étaient partis. Se baigner. Oui, c'était ça. Ils devaient aller se baigner tous. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Rassemblant ses forces, il tenta de rouvrir un œil. La lumière était toujours aussi intense, mais moins que la première fois. Dans un gémissement, il roula sur le côté et trouva de l'ombre, ce qui le rassura. Il détestait le soleil. A l'abri, il se redressa et regarda son environnement. Des arbres, des fleurs, de l'herbe. Un petit cri lui échappa et il donna une tape dans son cou. Il y avait des insectes aussi.

Il se mit sur ses deux jambes, confus. Ils avaient bien survolé une forêt, mais de là à s'y retrouver, il n'avait toujours pas compris. Peut-être était-il tombé du dragon… ou peut-être avaient-ils été attaqués. Il avait un vague souvenir de lianes.

Il regarda autour de lui, et réalisa qu'à part le silence qui lui tenait compagnie, il était seul.

« Et merde. »

**...[...]...**

Ils avaient cherché de longues heures durant, tourné entre les arbres, crié, mais rien n'y fit. Alors que la lumière déclinait dangereusement, Ganondorf, Ghirahim et Xanto n'avaient retrouvé personne. Pas l'ombre de leurs trois camarades, et la forêt était immense, ils pouvaient être n'importe où.

« On ne pourrait pas les abandonner ici ? »

Ganondorf tourna la tête vers Ghirahim. Cet homme avait le don incroyable de se plaindre sans jamais s'arrêter, et même après quelques remontrances. Si on considérait que ces remontrances allaient jusqu'aux blessures. La gifle qu'il avait pris une heure avant ne l'avait pas découragé, au contraire, il gémissait deux fois plus. Même Xanto, qui était pourtant réputé pour posséder une patience hors du commun, commençait à être passablement énervé par ses agissements puérils. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que c'était un démon puissant qui avait réussi à se hisser assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Quelle désolation pour les démons.

« Tu aurais aimé qu'on t'abandonne, si ça avait été toi ? demanda le Seigneur du Malin d'une voix lasse.

— … Je n'aurais pas aimé, concéda-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

— Bien, alors tais-toi. Tes geigneries ne nous font pas avancer. »

Le Monarque fit la moue, mais accepta de se taire, ce qui ravit ses deux camarades.

Après encore une longue heure de déambulation, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de s'arrêter pour la nuit. La lumière déclinait rapidement et continuer l'exploration en pleine nuit, c'était du suicide.

« Bon, faisons un feu, dit Ganondorf. On continuera demain, je pense que les autres seront aussi avisés. »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher du bois dans les alentours.

**...[...]...**

« Un feu ? »

La sorcière avait arrêté de s'éventer et regardait maintenant le Minish avec des yeux ronds.

« La nuit va tomber, il faut faire un feu, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

— Un feu ! s'étrangla Veran. Tu veux faire un feu avec une chaleur pareille ? Ta tête a été sévèrement touchée, mon pauvre !

— Et tu comptes rester ici dans le noir complet ? On ne sait pas ce qui rôde dans la forêt, et si on se faisait attaquer pendant notre sommeil ? »

Elle grogna et reprit son activité.

« Du feu, marmonna-t-elle. Il fait déjà chaud, et il veut faire un feu…

— C'est pour apporter un semblant de lumière, rétorqua sèchement son interlocuteur. Si tu as trop chaud, tu pourras toujours t'éloigner et aller autre part.

— Il faut trouver de quoi manger aussi. »

Vaati considéra Veran, allongée de tout son long par terre, haletante.

« Et si tu allais cueillir quelques fruits tant qu'il fait encore jour ? tenta-t-il.

— Tu m'as pris pour la bonne de service ? répondit-elle, acide.

— J'allume le feu, tu peux bien faire ça. »

Elle le fixa longuement, avant de soupirer et de se lever à contrecœur. Le Mage du Vent soupira. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

**...[...]...**

Il avait eu du mal, mais il avait réussi à se hisser suffisamment haut dans un arbre pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, ou du moins pour la nuit. Dark avait déniché une branche assez large pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sans craindre de tomber en bas durant son sommeil. A bout de souffle, il sortit les quelques fruits qu'il avait ramassé durant son trajet et entreprit de les manger lentement. Il avait erré tout l'après-midi, sans résultat. Il était perdu, irrémédiablement, et seul. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ses camarades. Et cette forêt lui semblait vraiment mauvaise, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle renfermait.

Il étira ses membres endoloris et s'allongea. Le bois n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, mais c'était moins que rien.

En bas, des ombres s'activaient.

**...[...]...**

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Ghirahim s'était brusquement redressé.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta gamine apeurée…

— Je suis sérieux, grinça le Monarque, j'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Ils se turent tous, écoutant leur environnement. Mais étonnement, seul le silence leur répondit.

« Tu as rêvé, lui dit Xanto, il n'y a rien.

— Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il y avait quelque chose !

— Tu es agaçant, grommela Ganondorf, puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'y a… »

Un bruissement se fit soudain entendre, stoppant la conversation.

Ils bondirent tous les trois sur leurs jambes et se tournèrent vers la possible provenance du bruit. Ils cherchèrent des yeux ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce dernier, mais dans l'obscurité, en dehors du champ de lumière que leur fournissait le feu, et avec les plaintes de Ghirahim qui répétait « Je vous l'avais dit ! », ils ne virent rien. Ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruissement retentisse.

Surgissant des buissons, langue pendante et lèvres retroussées, trois lobos s'avancèrent vers eux.


	3. Courses Poursuite

Lèvres retroussées, l'écume à la bouche, les trois lobos qui venaient de surgir de la pénombre s'approchaient à grands pas des trois méchants, retranchés derrière leur maigre feu de camp. Un feu qui fut sans doute leur erreur, car la fumée et l'odeur de bois brûlé avaient dû attirer les trois loups qui se pourléchèrent les lèvres à la vue de leur éventuel repas. Leurs regards acérés scrutèrent les trois hommes, et plus particulièrement le Seigneur du Malin.

Ganondorf tiqua. C'était à prévoir : entre Xanto et Ghirahim, qui n'avaient que la peau sur les os, et lui, Gerudo baraqué et musclé, le choix était vite fait. Il serait le premier à être dévoré si jamais les lobos venaient à les attraper.

« Couché, tenta calmement Xanto, couché, couché… »

Mais ils savaient pertinemment que c'était peine perdue. Les animaux se rapprochaient à grands pas et quelques mètres à peine les séparaient d'eux, si bien qu'ils pouvaient presque sentir leur haleine fétide de là où ils étaient.

Ganondorf et Xanto tentèrent de garder le plus possible leur calme, mais le Monarque, lui, ne faisait pas cet effort.

« On va mourir ici, répétait-il, on va mourir ici. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous suivre, je vais mourir dévoré à cause de vous !

— Tu étais pourtant bien content de nous suivre tout à l'heure, grommela son voisin en gardant les yeux rivés sur les trois loups.

— Si j'avais su qu'on atterrirait dans cette forêt et qu'on y mourrait, je ne serais pas venu !

— Ghirahim, ferme-là », siffla le Gerudo.

Il obéit, mais il continua à se tortiller comme un ver. Les lobos s'étaient arrêtés et ils les dévisageaient patiemment. Il se passa de longues secondes avant qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque. L'un des loups bondit en avant et claqua ses mâchoires à l'endroit même où se tenait Ganondorf une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Avec une subite montée d'adrénaline, les trois compères s'élancèrent dans la forêt obscure, délaissant derrière eux leur campement de fortune, et avec trois lobos affamés à leurs trousses. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, zigzaguant entre les arbres et essayant de ne pas s'étaler de tout leur long par terre après avoir malencontreusement trébuché contre une racine.

Le Monarque Démonique poussait des cris hystériques et, comble de tout, c'est lui qui courait le plus vite.

« GHIRAHIM ! beugla Ganondorf. Économise ta saleté de salive et contente-toi de courir ! »

L'intéressé continua de hurler une bonne centaine de mètres avant que ses cris ne cessent. C'était déjà ça pour semer les lobos : les attirer en hurlant, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le Gerudo buta contre quelque chose à terre et il pesta quand il faillit rencontrer le sol. Il commençait à s'essouffler, et la chaleur étouffante n'aidait en rien. Il aurait dû faire plus de sport…

Finalement, après de longues minutes de course effrénée, ils décidèrent de grimper à un arbre pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Avec l'élan que leur fournissait leur course, ils réussirent à attraper les branches un arbre imposant et à monter en hauteur pour avoir la vie sauve. Haletant, Ganondorf s'adossa contre le tronc et reprit son souffle en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Finalement, il épongea son front baigné de sueur en soupirant. En bas, des reniflements et des grattements se faisaient entendre.

« On a eu chaud sur ce coup, lâcha-t-il.

— Plus de feu la nuit », lui répondit Xanto un peu plus loin.

Silence.

« Ganon.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois qu'on a perdu Ghirahim. »

Le Seigneur du Malin se redressa soudain et scruta les alentours avec attention. En effet, à part la silhouette de Xanto, il ne discernait que les branches.

Dark sursauta. Un bruit l'avait tiré de son sommeil. L'esprit encore embrumé, il se mit assis et entreprit d'étirer ses membres douloureux. Il faisait encore nuit, et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup. Il pivota et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui l'avait réveillé et il eut une pensée pour les autres, eux aussi perdus dans cette forêt. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance demain. Son dos et ses bras le lançaient. En même temps, vu la chute qu'il avait fait, il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit couvert de bleus.

Un nouveau bruit retentit. Aux aguets, l'ombre tendit l'oreille et fixa le sol pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce fameux bruit. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce dernier, si c'était quelque chose qui le provoquait ou si c'était seulement le vent. Il fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait pas de vent ici, même en hauteur.

Un cri. Dark se pencha, même s'il savait ce qu'il allait voir, c'était trop habituel pour que cela lui échappe. Et, comme il le pensait, il aperçut bientôt une ombre courir et gémir en dessous de sa branche. Ni une ni deux, il glissa sur celle d'en dessous et continua sa descente jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper le malheureux au vol et le hisser avec lui. Et quand il en eut la possibilité, c'est avec facilité qu'il réussit sa petite entreprise. Sauf que le nouveau venu hurlait à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales et qu'il se débattait avec force, si bien qu'ils faillirent tomber.

« Hé, du calme ! Du calme, Ghirahim, c'est moi ! »

Le Monarque se calma un peu et cligna des yeux, essayant de discerner dans le noir le visage de son sauveur.

« Dark ! s'étrangla-t-il au bout de quelques instants. Bon sang, où tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout !

— Je me suis réveillé dans une clairière, répondit son interlocuteur. Et je vous ai cherché aussi, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Du coup, je suis monté dans un arbre pour la nuit.

— Vaati et Veran ne sont pas avec toi ? »

L'ombre secoua la tête.

« Ils n'étaient pas avec vous ?

— Non, il y avait juste moi, Xanto et Ganondorf. »

Un silence accueillit ces paroles.

« Mais... où sont-ils dans ce cas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les fruits. »

A contrecœur, Veran croqua dans une pomme et fit la grimace.

« Mais puisque je suis obligée. »

Vaati leva les yeux au ciel, à bout. Il savait que les femmes étaient réputées pour être chiantes, mais pas à un tel point. Il n'osait pas penser à son avenir, quand il devrait en trouver une pour assurer sa descendance, et pourtant, plus le temps passait avec Veran, coincé dans cette forêt, et plus il songeait qu'il allait finir sa vie seul, ou avec un homme.

La nuit avançait paisiblement, et le sommeil le fuyait, et il n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi. Il fusilla sa compagne du regard, et s'adossa contre la pierre. Ils avaient de la chance, ils avaient établi leur campement improvisé dans une petite cuvette, abritée par une énorme pierre et des troncs d'arbres, ce qui empêchait la lumière d'être vue de trop loin. A moins de s'approcher suffisamment, on ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'un feu brûlait. Et c'était là tout le génie de Vaati : il avait intentionnellement traîné Veran ici car il savait que cette place leur fournirait un espace à peu près sécurisé, mais aussi que la femme ne voudrait pas bouger d'ici. Mais en cas d'attaque, ils seraient très mal, c'était le seul problème.

Un bruit d'agacement le tira de ses pensées, et il faillit lâcher le même. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? La sorcière le fixait d'ailleurs d'une manière assez suspecte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

— Tu savais qu'avec ce bonnet, tu ressemblais au héros ? »

Cette constatation jeta un froid. Aucun méchant n'aurait aimé être comparé à Boucle d'Or, et surtout pas Vaati. Ce dernier préféra d'ailleurs se terrer dans un mutisme glacial plutôt que de répondre à cette bonne femme qui ne méritait même pas son attention.

« Tu lui ressembles, en plus. »

Nouveau froid. C'est qu'elle insistait, en plus.

« Je suis sûre que, si tu n'avais pas fait ton adolescent rebelle, vous seriez amis.

— Ca suffit », siffla le Mage du Vent entre ses dents.

Un long sourire fendit le visage du Veran.

« Peut-être que tu aurais collaboré avec lui, pour nous vaincre. Tu aurais épousé une Hylienne et tu aurais sans doute déjà deux mioches qui s'accrochent à tes jambes et qui bavent sur ta tunique…

— La ferme. »

Vaati inspira profondément et posa sa tête contre la pierre, en fermant les yeux. Son interlocutrice, elle, continuait de sourire. La nuit allait être longue.

« Des lobos ? En même temps, dans une forêt, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Dark et Ghirahim étaient remontés de quelques branches afin d'être hors d'atteinte, et le Monarque avait narré ses mésaventures depuis sa chute du dragon. Non sans sangloter, d'ailleurs.

« Tu imagines ? Se faire dévorer, quelle fin pitoyable ça aurait été ! Je me suis toujours imaginé mourir en plein combat, d'un coup d'épée, je serais tombé à genoux et j'aurais hurlé malédictions et insultes avant…

— Je tiens à te rappeler, mon très cher Monarque, que tu es incapable d'abattre une Skulltula parce que ces bestioles te font peur, alors aller sur un champ de bataille !

— J'ai déjà été sur des champs de bataille, s'offusqua le démon.

— Au commandement, loin derrière, on sait très bien que tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.

— Tss. »

Des grattements leur parvinrent. Intrigué, Dark se pencha pour voir l'origine de ce bruit.

Un lobo se tenait sur la branche du dessous, prêt à bondir, ses yeux rouges se reflétant dans l'obscurité.

Dark poussa un cri et les deux démons basculèrent en arrière, chutant au sol. La réception fut rude, mais d'une intensité moindre que celle vécue quelques heures plus tôt. En grognant, ils se relevèrent difficilement et levèrent les yeux de concert : le lobo redescendait rapidement. D'un bond, les deux compères se relevèrent.

« Cours ! »

Une énième course débuta. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous alors que l'animal sautait souplement au sol, les poursuivant.

Dark lâchait quelques gémissements. Ses courbatures se réveillaient et chaque foulée le faisait souffrir, surtout que le loup avait une légère préférence pour lui. Ce dernier gagnait du terrain de seconde en seconde, et l'ombre pouvait déjà entendre ses mâchoires claquer. Alors que le lobo n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, le jeune homme tenta le tout pour le tout : stoppant brusquement sa course, il dégaina son épée et pivota en lançant l'arme vers l'animal. Et cela fit son effet : la lame traversa le corps du loup de part en part et ce dernier cessa tout mouvement la seconde qui suivit, s'affaissant brutalement. Dark retira son épée et l'essuya sur son pantalon en toile avant de la rengainer, jetant un coup d'œil au cadavre du lobo. Il soupira de soulagement avant de remarquer quelque chose.

« Ghirahim ? »

Ghirahim s'appuya contre un arbre, exténué. Il en avait marre de courir, son corps sublime n'avait pas à subir de tels supplices, il était Monarque Démoniaque !

Finissant de reprendre son souffle, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Par chance, le lobo avait choisi de poursuivre Dark plutôt que lui, ce qui était un bon point. Par ailleurs…

« Dark ? » couina-t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il était seul.

Et ce n'était pas de bon augure pour lui.


	4. Perte et Retrouvailles

« Ghirahim ! »

La voix de Ganondorf était éraillée. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient redescendus de leur branche, Xanto et lui, et ils n'avaient eu de cesse de rechercher leur compère disparu lors de leur fuite, et de manière plutôt brusque.

Les deux lobos qui les avaient poursuivis eux étaient restés plus d'une heure à les attendre en bas de l'arbre, à tourner autour du tronc en reniflant et en grattant la terre. Ils ont bien essayé de monter aux branches, mais leur chute avait généré chez les deux hommes d'incontrôlables fous rires. Finalement, lassés, les animaux s'étaient éloignés, et il avait fallu attendre une petite demi-heure de sécurité – au cas où l'idée de revenir aurait effleuré ces cabots – Xanto et Ganondorf étaient descendus et avaient entamé les recherches. Mais elles restèrent infructueuses.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait dévorer ? interrogea l'usurpateur en s'adossant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit son interlocuteur. Ce serait une sacrée honte pour un démon aussi puissant que lui, de finir comme ça.

— On parle de Ghirahim là.

— … Il s'est peut-être fait dévorer, en effet. »

Les deux amis s'accordèrent quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre. Plus ils continuaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de mieux voir dans le noir.

« Le jour se lève, fit remarquer le Gerudo.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas, la fatigue commence à me peser et je sens bien que c'est la nuit entière qui est passée…

— On dormira une fois qu'on aura récupéré Ghirahim, ou même les autres.

— Considérons que nous dormirons la nuit prochaine, dans ce cas.

— J'en ai bien peur », concéda le Seigneur du Malin en soupirant.

Ils dénichèrent un petit point d'eau où ils purent à peine se désaltérer tant la quantité d'eau était petite. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'une mare qui s'était asséchée avec la chaleur torride qui régnait. Quelques fruits traînaient dans les environs, aussi furent-ils leur petit déjeuner, certes frugal, mais un vrai bonheur pour les deux hommes qui avaient de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Une fois leur estomac quelque peu sustenté, ils se remirent en route.

Et, en effet, le jour se leva : leur environnement devint plus net et la chaleur devint plus étouffante aussi, ce qui ne réjouit pas les deux acolytes.

Après encore une heure à tourner dans les bois, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre la montagne, proposa Xanto. On perd notre temps à chercher.

— Je suis d'accord, le plus intelligent est de se diriger à notre destination première, c'est-à-dire le lac.

— On aurait dû le faire bien avant, je pense que Vaati, Veran et Dark sont déjà en route.

— Dans ce cas… »

Ganondorf fut néanmoins interrompu. Des bruissements se rapprochaient, et ils étaient déjà tout proches. Sans réfléchir, le Gerudo et Xanto sautèrent sur ce qui surgit soudain de derrière une haie.

« Faire un feu, quelle idée stupide ! »

Vaati serra les dents. Si cette bonne femme continuait, elle allait se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Littéralement.

« Tu étais bien contente d'avoir de la lumière pourtant », répondit le jeune homme avec effort.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard noir qu'il eut en retour.

« De la lumière, oui ! De la lumière qui attire les moustiques ! Regarde ma peau, regarde-moi ! Je suis couverte de boutons et ça gratte ! Ça gratte tellement !

— C'est un peu normal venant des boutons de moustique.

— Au diable les moustiques ! Quand on sera sorti de cette maudite forêt, je ferais en sorte que toutes ces bestioles périssent !

— Tu savais qu'en principe, ce n'était que les femelles qui piquaient ? »

Il avait connu des débuts de conversations bien meilleurs. Il se doutait même que celui-ci fut le pire qu'il eût jamais inventé, mais, à cet instant, le Mage du Vent aurait tout fait pour que Veran arrête de se plaindre.

Tout.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que parce que je suis une femme, les moustiques ont préféré me piquer moi plutôt que toi ?

— Je suis sûr que les moustiques m'auraient piqué moi s'ils avaient su que tu serais si chiante au réveil. »

C'était dit, et ça faisait un bien fou.

Veran devint rouge tomate. Elle ouvrit la bouche trois fois, voulant vraisemblablement rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle s'abstint et préféra se taire, au bonheur de son compère qui allait pouvoir jouir d'un peu de tranquillité, ce qu'il attendait depuis son réveil.

Car finalement, ils avaient tous les deux réussi à plus ou moins s'endormir, et ce malgré la chaleur environnante en plus du feu qui avait brûlé non loin d'eux. Bien entendu, il y avait eu des moustiques, attirés par la lumière et le sang, qui avaient préféré piquer la sorcière plutôt que le Minish, au grand dam de ce dernier. Car après avoir grappillé quelques heures à peine de sommeil, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par de grands hurlements de la part de sa compagne, qui se plaignait de sa peau dorénavant transfigurée. Et il avait eu beau insister sur le fait que ces piqûres rouges et gonflées disparaîtraient, il n'avait fait qu'accentuer les geignements et avait abandonné au bout de quelques minutes. On ne résonne pas une femme qui croit avoir raison.

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, ce qui se résumait à quelques fruits – Veran avait d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois souligné à quel point elle n'aimait pas les pommes mais qu'elle était obligée d'en manger – ils prirent finalement la route, après que Vaati eut vérifié par où se situait la montagne. Et, comble du malheur, elle semblait assez loin. Aussi s'était-il mis à prier pour qu'ils retrouvent les autres en chemin afin qu'il se sépare d'elle assez rapidement. Non pas qu'il fût impatient, mais il était à bout, vraiment.

« Tu crois qu'on sera arrivés là-bas avant la nuit ? demanda-t-elle après un silence colossal de… dix minutes.

— Il y a très peu de chance d'y arriver avant demain midi, répondit-il franchement, et encore, si on avance bien. »

Il insista lourdement sur les derniers mots, espérant que le message passerait.

« Avançons le plus possible, dans ce cas. Je n'aime pas cette forêt et j'aimerais en sortir le plus rapidement possible. »

Finalement, il semblerait que les prières de Vaati eussent été entendues.

« Ghirahim ! »

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir perdu le Monarque Démoniaque dans les environs...

Le jour s'était déjà levé, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ghirahim, qui s'était complètement évanoui dans la nature. Dark savait que cela faisait partie de la nature de cet énergumène, de disparaître et de réapparaître à sa guise partout où il le voulait, mais il doutait que ce soit le moment approprié pour user de cet incroyable et ô combien contraignant talent. Et pourtant, perdre Ghirahim, cela relevait presque de l'exploit : comment perdre quelqu'un qui ne fait que crier et pleurer ? Impossible, mais malgré tout, le problème demeurait : Ghirahim avait disparu.

En retenant un énième soupir, l'ombre croqua dans une pomme d'un rouge vif - elles étaient rudement bonnes dans cette forêt, d'ailleurs – et continua son chemin. Non pas qu'il voulût abandonner son compère, mais si ce dernier possédait une once de bon sens – ce qui aurait dû être le cas vu la situation – il se serait dirigé vers la montagne, l'obstacle qui les séparait du lac. Un lac, de l'eau fraîche, ce qu'il aurait aimé s'y baigner, en cet instant. La chaleur était accablante, et le jeune homme était déjà trempé de sueur malgré l'heure matinale. Et dire que s'ils étaient restés au manoir, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Écartant une énième haie en soupirant, Dark déboucha dans une petite clairière.

Ghirahim ouvrit un œil. De la lumière filtrait et l'éblouissait, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Une lumière si vive de si bon matin, ce n'était pas bon pour la peau. En entrouvrant les yeux, il se redressa et se cogna brusquement le haut de son crâne. Premier gémissement de la journée.

Se réveillant un peu plus, les événements de la veille revinrent dans la mémoire du Monarque qui lâcha un deuxième gémissement. Puis, tout ankylosé, le pauvre s'extirpa de son abri de fortune, le creux d'un arbre juste assez grand pour l'abriter, malicieusement caché derrière une fougère et quelques champignons nauséabonds, ce qui couvrait l'odeur du démon au cas où quelques lobos passeraient dans le coin. En s'étirant précautionneusement, Ghirahim se massa le haut de son crâne et jeta un œil aux alentours pour se mettre en quête de quelques fruits et d'eau.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit. Parce que perdre deux fois ses compagnons tout en étant poursuivi, c'était vraiment pas de bol. Surtout qu'il venait de retrouver Dark ! Pauvre Monarque, sa magnifique personne ne méritait vraiment pas cela !

Après de longues minutes de recherche – et de grignotage en route – il trouva un point d'eau, une mare immense qui avait souffert de la chaleur car elle avait perdu deux tiers de sa surface si on en croyait la terre sèche tout autour. Sans se soucier de la terre qui allait salir son bel habit blanc – ce qu'il remarquerait plus tard à son grand dam – il se précipita vers l'eau et y but à grandes gorgées. Elle aurait bien pu être empoisonnée, mais le Monarque n'en avait cure, tant qu'il se désaltérait. Puis, il attendit que la surface de l'eau s'arrête de bouger et il se contempla enfin, après plus d'un jour sans miroir.

Ce fut désastreux.

« Mon maquillage ! s'horrifia-t-il une fois qu'il eut regardé son reflet. Mon maquillage, mes cheveux ! Quelle horreur ! Une beauté comme la mienne ne peut être ainsi négligée, même en pleine forêt ! »

Puis, sortie de nulle part, il avait empoigné une petite pochette d'où il tira un peigne et il entreprit de se refaire une petite beauté.

Il y passa sa matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Ganondorf et Xanto avaient sauté sur l'intrus qui avait émergé d'une haie non loin d'eux, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de fuir sans être repérés.

« Aaaah ! »

Un hurlement. Pas strident, pas long. Un hurlement normal. Ce n'était déjà pas Ghirahim.

Se redressant pour contempler leur prise maintenue à terre, le Seigneur du Malin écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui qu'ils avaient attaqué.

« C'est Dark ! cria-t-il à l'usurpateur. C'est Dark ! »

En effet, l'ombre malchanceuse, plaquée au sol, mangeant littéralement les pissenlits par la racine, ne brillait pas. Sa pomme entamée gisait non loin de là, déjà attaquée par les fourmis, et son amour propre en avait pris un coup. Il ne s'était pas méfié, voilà le résultat.

Il fut aussitôt remis sur pied et assailli de questions.

« Je cherchais Ghirahim. »

Ganondorf et Xanto s'échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as vu Ghirahim ? interrogèrent-ils.

— Oui, je l'ai récupéré après qu'il s'est enfui à vos côtés avec les lobos. Il a dû courir une bonne heure avant qu'il ne passe sous mon arbre. Mais un de ces sales cabots a réussi à grimper et nous a surpris, on a dû fuir aussi. Je l'ai tué, mais j'ai perdu Ghi' dans la foulée. »

Le Gerudo grimaça. Non pas parce que cet incapable de Monarque s'était une nouvelle fois volatilisé dans la nature, mais parce que Dark utilisait un surnom qui lui hérissait les cheveux : « Ghi' ».

Ghirahim permettait à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses « démons d'amours siiii gentils avec moi » de l'appeler par un diminutif qu'il qualifiait de surnom. Vaati et Dark avaient cet immense privilège, même s'ils ne fréquentaient pas le Monarque plus que ça, et Veran y avait également droit, mais seulement parce que c'était une femme. Il était de notoriété publique que la sorcière était une véritable peste ambulante et ce privilège faisait naître en elle un dégoût incommensurable, ce qu'elle ne cachait pas. Tout comme Ganondorf d'ailleurs.

« Donc, on a encore perdu Ghirahim, récapitula Xanto.

— Au moins, il ne s'est pas fait dévorer, soupira le Seigneur du Malin.

— Pas sûr.

— Je pense qu'il s'est dirigé vers la montagne, dit Dark, puisque le lac se trouve derrière. Mine de rien, c'est un point de rencontre, on se retrouvera tous là-bas. Je parie même que Vaati et Veran sont déjà en route.

— Je ne sais pas si Ghirahim s'est dirigé vers la montagne. C'est Ghirahim quand même, celui qui se préoccupe plus de son apparence que de sa propre vie.

— Il s'est peut-être fait dévorer entre-temps, répondit Xanto.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, Ghi' est introuvable et il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'on se dirige vers la montagne. On n'en est pas loin et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer une nouvelle nuit dans cette forêt. »

Nouvel échange de regards. Soupirs.

« II a raison, concéda le Gerudo. Plus vite on rejoint le lac, mieux c'est.

— Et plus vite on se baigne, rajouta l'ombre. Il fait toujours aussi chaud ! »

Ses interlocuteurs acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route.

Dark avait raison, il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée d'heures pour atteindre le pied de la montagne. D'après leurs estimations – et grâce à l'horloge interne de Dark qui leur indiquait que midi était largement passé – ils devaient être en plein après-midi. Puis se posa la question fatidique : comment allaient-ils grimper là-haut ?  
Après d'intenses réflexions, et parce que la montagne était beaucoup trop escarpée pour qu'ils espèrent monter à pied, ils décidèrent de la longer, au cas où ils tomberaient sur un chemin qui les mènerait de l'autre côté. Mais à la place, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'une grotte. Aucune indication, aucune marque qui aurait été en mesure de dire que ce passage débouchait vers le lac ou d'indiquer que c'était le chemin à suivre. Mais voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient trouvé rien d'autre qui leur aurait permis de traverser.

Debouts en face de cette fameuse grotte, Ganondorf, Xanto et Dark s'interrogeaient. Devaient-ils entrer ou tout simplement continuer ? Après de longues secondes de silence, rien n'avait encore été décidé.

« Bon, on entre ? »


End file.
